rMLPlounge 30-Day Writing Challenge
by Saakra
Summary: This is a series of stories for the Plounge 30-Day Writing Challenge.
1. Day 1

Light shined into the room. In one corner of the room lay a mattress with a humanoid figure wrapped tightly into a maroon blanket. In the adjacent corner was a chair and a desk of organized chaos. Small vinyl figures of show characters were scattered across the desk along with several trinkets and electronics.

The figure stirred in its sleep. Slowly the blanket slid off of the humanoid. Groaning, the figure rolled over and face planted onto the floor. It lifted itself off of the floor with two lean arms. Shaggy air naturally formed a bowl-like shape around its head. It wiped its face and stumbled over to the corner desk. It sat in the chair and spun erratically for a few seconds.

Once the chair settled, the humanoid turned a display towards itself and picked up a mouse. It then adjusted a keyboard into place on the desk. Rapidly clicking, it navigated through a series of tabs on the page. After several dozen tabs, the creature stopped. The page displayed a series of links, each by a different submitter.

The top menu showed the creature's name, Saakra. Saakra clicked 'Submit a Text Post'. He copied in the title from one of his previous posts and changed the number. He switched over to a tab label and clicked into his blog. He read through each excerpt in his blog and chuckled occasionally. After reviewing the list, he selected one and pasted it into the Reddit tab.

He submitted the post and relaxed into his chair. He scanned the page and gasped. Saakra threw his hands into the air and cheered, "I'm a princess!" He clicked his way to the front page. A grin appeared on his face as he realized that he and his fellow ploungers were now royalty. He did a little dance in his chair. Saakra lifted his palms to the roof and exclaimed, "Princess hood Acquired!"


	2. Day 2

Challenge: Using five words provided by a friend, a setting, a time, and a person, write a story with the words included in the text with the elements provided. The elements must be the first thing that comes to mind when you ask a partner to supply you with one of each. Including the five words.

Words: global air Skooma offer drugs

Setting: China

Time: Day

Who: Jack Black

"Welcome to the School of Rock!" Jack Black fist pumped the air. He strummed on his air guitar whilst hopping in circles. Around him laid the busy streets of China Town. The sun stood high in the sky, shining warmth and light to the streets below. Steam swirled in the air from countless food vendors that were spread haphazardly along the road. Tall brick buildings topped with ornate rooftops were decorated with yellow paper lanterns.

Several pedestrians circled around Jack stared at him blankly. Jack was clad with brown jeans and a blue plaid shirt. Around his neck was a neck-tie covered with a series of yellow and blue balloons. Jack ran by a group of locals with his hands flailing above him.

Jack ran into an alleyway. Down the alley was a dumpster overloaded with trash and next to the dumpster sat a man wearing what seemed to be rags. He held a small cardboard sign which read, "Drugs – Make a offer". Jack slowed his pace to a crawl and tiptoed his way to the man. The man's gaze lingered up to Jack and he stated, "Yo brother, you looking for some skooma?"

A grin split Jack from his ears to his chin and he nodded with a look of desperation. They stood in silence until the ragged man spoke up, "So? Whatcha offering homie?" Jack rose his arm up and with a fast twist he backhanded the man. Now giddy, he pranced away to find his next thrill.


	3. Day 3

Emptiness fills my soul. Tendrils keep me from becoming what I once was. Memories take flight and soar past my unmoving soul. Times of sunlight and happiness. The feeling of challenging your limits, just out of my grasp. The space around me closing in. Pain. Months of memories of pain blink by. Years of not feeling strong enough, physically and mentally.

A spark. An uneven heat. Inspiration. A dream. A life. Comrades in oath. A leader. Brothers and Sisters. Not blood, a brotherhood thicker than blood. A challenge, speared by a leader and his comrades. A light in the dark that shines upon what I once was. Strength returning to a weak body.

Twenty-six fortnights. A departure of a man. The same man that showed me hope. Sadness befell those he inspired. Still holding strength in body, but lacking in inspiration I sat. Immobile once more.

Thirteen more fortnights. Misery. Thoughts of leaving my fragile life. Running from my past. Feeling restored. A new life. Hundreds of miles from former pains. A flicker of inspiration from a new man. My father.

Relief in moonlit walks. Strength filtering through a new mind. A new life. A new chance to become not what I once was nor what I dream to be. No. A chance to be me. To be strong. To have friendship. To have family. To have wealth in the knowledge of this world we inhabit and unfiltered love from those around me. A life, free of pain, free of troubles. One day at a time. Forgetting worries and finally... finally being truly happy.

_This story is based on a major change that happened in my life. It starts around to five or so years ago and ends at the present. It is a true story and not everything will be fully understood unless you knew my past in detail. I am looking forward to reading all of your's._


End file.
